This invention relates to a portable pressure pump and integrated power supply that relies on high pressure generated by gases released during the phase change of a phase change material in a closed, constant volume container.
Published patent application WO 00/03758 in the name of SpectRx & Altea Technolgoes of Atlanta, Ga., discloses a pyrotechnic-based method for making an opening in skin for drug delivery.
Another patent application, number unknown, in the name of Carole Rossi, a researcher affiliated with LAAS-CNRS of Toulouse, France and the University of California at Berkeley, discloses a pyrotechnic method for drug delivery.
Many mechanical, pneumatic, and hydraulic devices are operated by gaseous or liquid pressure. Moreover, electricity-generating turbines are driven by fluids under pressure as well. Gaseous fluids under pressure occupy less space than gaseous fluids that are not under pressure, but it can be problematic in some applications if gaseous fluid under pressure must be maintained in a container or other pressure vessel for extended periods of time so that the gaseous fluid may be released when it is needed to operate a device or to generate electricity. It would be advantageous if there were a way to generate gaseous fluid under pressure on demand so that holding tanks or other pressure vessels having compressed gas therein could be eliminated.
However, in view of the prior art taken as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill how the identified need could be fulfilled.